zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/Goron Mines
Part 1 Inside the Goron Mines, carefully cross over the lava pit. Take your time to avoid the lava that surges upwards between the gaps. At the end, slash open the wooden barrier and step on the switch with the iron boots equipped to depress it. This will cause the jets of fire to subside. Quickly unequip the boots and run down the hallway past the temporarily extinguished flames. There will be another switch on your left; depress it in the same way and move swiftly past the next fire stream onto the metal platform. Immediately go around the corner to double back on the fire stream. If you're not fast enough, the fire will reactivate and block the path. If that happens, climb the nearby ladder back into the hallway, then step on the switch again. Jump across to the next platform and climb the ladder up to the grating. At the top is a small platform to your left; jump over to it, then onto the catwalk and walk south over to another switch. Press it down with the iron boots to deactivate the fire directly behind you. Make sure to run quickly to prevent being burned and then go around the corner. Proceed down the path onto the grated surface in the next area. To your right is a reddish platform. Jump onto it and equip the iron boots to weigh it down, thus opening the gate and revealing a door. In the next room, move forward and proceed down the left descending ramp. Open the chest at the base to find a key. Now progress back up to the platform you just came from and go up the other ascending ramp. At the top are a pair of rotating platforms. Jump across them when they momentarily pause during the rotation. Open the door at the other side with your key. Go down the path, but watch out for the fire-breathing lizard. His only weakness is in the tail. Jump across the platforms in the lava, again timing the leaps between the fire streams, to arrive on the other side of the room. Grab the large chain on the ground and pull the wall back as it will go. This will temporarily reveal a door. Keep an eye on the flaming jets through the grate, and release the chain the moment they subside. Then jump back three platforms, and from there, leap to the door on the left. Move quick, otherwise the path will become blocked as the wall returns to its original position. Proceed through the door. Now this is a change of pace – a room without any fire, and full of water! Jump in and put on the Iron Boots to sink to the floor. Quickly walk through the hole in the gate and then step on the switch to activate a magnet which will pull you straight up. Now walk along the blue surface and open the door. In the next room you'll find an elderly Goron. What is with this Temple? First fire, then water, and now a peaceful hangout? Anyway, speak with the goron, Gor Amoto, to acquire a key shard. You'll need three of these to complete the Big Key. There are two more elders to locate within the dungeon. Before you leave, open the treasure chest behind the Goron to obtain the Map. Now climb the ladder and exit out the door on the other side of this room. Ooccoo: Climb the ladder to the top floor and break open the moving pot to find the Ooccoo. You'll emerge in the top floor of the water room. Equip your iron boots, and walk along the blue wall to the other side and go through the door. Step on the switch at the edge of the platform with boots equipped to be pulled up to the ceiling again. Walk over to the eastern wall, and follow it around to the western side of the room, and drop down between the two lit torches. Now go through the door. Heart Piece: Walk over to the northwest corner of the room and drop down to find a chest contain a heart piece. Proceed down the path onto the platform and activate the switch hidden on the left side behind the structure. This will activate a magnet, which will rotate to three positions. Move over to the extended platform and use the iron boots to stick to the magnet when it passes by. Drop off when it rotates clockwise to the platform on northern side of the room, and step on the switch here. This will activate another magnet that cycles through two positions. Hop on and ride it to the other platform and enter the door. Why it's another water room! Drop into the water using the iron boots and open the chest on the western side, which contains a Small Key. Proceed to the southeastern side, and push the block preventing access to the cage. Float to the surface and step on the switch to turn on another magnet. Walk a short distance and drop onto the platform. Then step on the switch near the metal grate to - you guessed it - activate another magnet. Jump onto said grate with the iron boots equipped and drop down into the magnet's stream. You will be pulled over to the wall. Follow the path to the next platform. Swipe at the spinning blue diamond with your sword to open the gate below and then drop down and pass through before it closes. Now use the boots to walk up the wall on the east side, and drop off on the northern ledge and cut the rope holding up the bridge. This will reveal a locked door you can open with your key. Heart Piece'': Climb up the wall using the boots and walk to the right to reach a chest containing a Heart Piece. You will emerge in a long valley. Break open the wooden barrier and continue onward. Watch out for the archers though – you can shoot them down with your slingshot. Continue past the magnet into the area with the rotating statue and stick to the right wall to find a chest containing a '''Small Key. Now exit this area, and enter the door on the exact opposite end of the room. Cross over the spinning beam to the wooden platform and go up the ramp. Now there's a huge spinning platform here. It's much too long to cross at once, so use your iron boots at the blue portions to avoid falling off as it spins. You may notice both sides of it have different amount of blue spots (1 and 3, respectively). Either side will get you across fine, but the one with three is easier. Following that, go through the door.. Yay, another elder! Speak with him to obtain the second portion of the Key Shard. Subsequently, climb the ladder behind him to the upper floor, and follow the platforms to exit out the door on the other side. From here, use the boots to walk across the wall to the platform below, then pass through the door where the mid-boss awaits. Miniboss Fight Step onto the platform to meet with this dungeon’s mini-boss: an aggravated Goron guard. The arena is a bit unconventional, seeing as it dangles over a pit of lava and all. In addition, it tilts as the Goron moves around.. As such, your boots will be invaluable during this segment since they’ll keep you on the platform. He has a few different attacks that involve swinging his arms at you. When he raises his arms up in preparation of striking you, use your spin attack while near his stomach to force him into his rolled up ball mode (normal slashes work too, but take longer). When in this form, he will attack by rolling towards you. Make sure your iron boots are equipped, and hold down the A button when prompted to grab and throw him. But here’s the catch: Link’s throw distance is limited, and so he may not always throw him off the arena into the lava. To complicate matters, Link throws the Goron exactly 180 degrees of where you grabbed him, but you can use this to your advantage. Try to stay near the edge of the arena (with a few feet of buffer room) when you attack him. Once he rolls into ball form, step to the side so your back is to the lava, then grab him to throw him off. Don’t worry if you can’t grab him in time; he’ll roll around the arena and come back to you soon enough. After three throws he’ll be done for. Part 2 With the boss defeated, enter the southern room to obtain the Hero’s Bow. Now shoot an arrow through the open flame towards the rope suspending the bridge. This will drop the bridge allowing you to push on. Enter the next area and go down the hallway directly across the room to activate the spinning statues. There are several of them blocking the way, and it’s difficult to shoot them from the center as one is almost constantly firing at you. Instead, take refuge in one of the open side rooms, or in the entrance way, and fire an arrow at the Pink spot on their front side. Once one or two are destroyed, you can venture out and take care of the rest with ease. After they’re defeated, you can pull them out of the way. Behind the eastern most one is a treasure chest containing a Compass and behind the western most one is another elder who will give you the final Key Shard, which if you’ve been following this guide, means you now have an intact Big Key. Now return to the room with the statues and go through the southern door. Don’t be put off by the gate ahead, roll into it a couples times to knock it down and then hop across the platforms to the other side. Just watch out for the fire creatures hanging from the ceiling that will drop onto you. Use the bow and arrow to shoot them down before crossing. Just past the door is another switch. Activate it with the boots to be pulled up to the ceiling. Now walk along the path to a hole in the wall. Pull out your bow and shoot the blue diamond inside to open the door. Then just take off the boots and fall to the ground below and go through the door When you step out of the door, target the rope to your left and let an arrow fly to drop the bridge. Cross over and step on the switch to activate the magnet. After it transports you to the northern side, drop down and go through the door. Cross over the platforms in the water, then shoot an arrow towards the blue diamond in the northwest corner to open the gate. Go past it, and then onward through the northern door. Back in the valley, continue past the magnet to the area with the rotating statue (where you found the Small Key some time ago). Destroy the statue by firing an arrow into the pink spot on front, then pull it back to reveal a ramp behind it. Climb up, and destroy the far archers by shooting an arrow at the explosive box between them. At the end of the path, step on the switch to, of course, activate another magnet. Catch a ride on it, and pull out your bow to shoot the rope holding the bridge up. With the bridge lowered, drop onto it and proceed through the door. Follow the ramp down and shoot the rope that supports the bridge and then unlock the door with the boss key. Temple Boss: Fyrus Fyrus appears to be quite intimidating, but with the right technique, he's a pushover. Keep your distance and fire an arrow into the pink spot on his forehead to stun him. While he's stumbling around, grab one of the chains trailing behind him and equip the Iron Boots to trip up the boss. Once he’s down, run up and slash the pink spot on his forehead with your sword If the boss gets uncomfortably close, you can roll between his legs to escape quickly. Furthermore, if he launches his wall of fire attack, seek cover behind a pillar for protection. Don't forget to break the pots lining the arena if you need additional arrows and/or hearts. After a few attacks, the boss will be restored to its former self. You will then be awarded a Fused Shadow and Heart Container. IMAGES COMING SOON Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 04